Monde de couleurs
by Aelig
Summary: Seamus avait toujours aimé Dean - Dean et ses peintures, Dean et ses rêves, Dean et son monde de couleurs qu'il dessinait à n'en plus finir. - OS.


**Titre :** Monde de couleurs

 **Rating :** T.

 **Personnages :** Seamus Finnigan || Dean Thomas || Mention de Pansy Parkinson, Lavande Brown, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Tina.

 **Paring :** Seamus/Dean, Dean/Tina.

 **Genre :** Friendship, Romance, Angst.

 **Chronologie :** Tout au long des livres et ensuite.

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Tina m'appartient.

 **Remerciements :** À ma bêta adorée, **Little Amsel** , pour ses corrections et conseils ! Love sur toi ma belle !

 **N/A :**

Bonsooooiiiiir le peuple ! Comment allez-vous ? :3c

Je viens de me souvenir que j'avais dit que je posterai du HP aujourd'hui, admirez l'efficacité de mon cerveau hahaha /PAN En tout cas me voici ! (Plus ou moins en temps et en heure mais on va pas chipoter hein) Avec du Seamus x Dean, un ship que j'adore parce que franchement, ils sont gays, on est tous d'accord ? /PAN

Je parle un peu de la vie que j'imagine pour ces deux là après Poudlard tout ça, pas énormément mais deux-trois éléments (qui ont quand même de l'importance dans leur rela), j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis dessus !

Bref brefouille, rien de plus à ajouter !

 _Bonne lecture ~ :3c_

* * *

 **-X-**

 ** _MONDE DE COULEURS_**

 **-X-**

* * *

Il y a du rouge, du bleu, du jaune, du vert. Du violet étalé dans un coin, du rose qui éclabousse le orange, du gris qui remplit les blancs. Il y a des couleurs, des couleurs partout, qui envahissent la toile en traits déliés et doux. Certaines prennent plus de place que d'autres mais, au final, elles forment un bel ensemble, une harmonie unique de par leur arrangement inhabituel et leurs beautés juxtaposées.

Seamus a toujours adoré les dessins de Dean. Parce que c'est coloré, vif, joyeux – parce que quand il les regarde, il a l'impression d'observer l'espoir, la joie, l'amour ; tous ces sentiments impalpables et immatériels qui font battre son cœur autant que la présence de son meilleur ami.

Seamus est le genre de personne à toujours bouger, un peu hyperactif parfois, souvent juste chiant pour ses camarades – surtout ceux qui cohabitent au quotidien avec lui. Il a besoin de s'activer, c'est plus fort que lui – tout autant qu'il ne peut jamais s'empêcher d'exprimer ses émotions à voix haute, sans réfléchir. Il est comme ça, Seamus ; une sorte de lutin irlandais incapable de tenir en place.

Pourtant, quand Dean dessine, c'est une toute autre histoire. Il se tait, se pose, et le regarde faire. Admire ses gestes assurés, la douceur de ses traits, les merveilles de sa palette – son visage détendu et concentré, aussi, il faut l'avouer. Ça a le mérite de le calmer, de le laisser silencieux et attentif, dans l'attente de deviner quel paysage ou portrait prendra forme sous les coups de pinceaux experts de Dean. Parfois, il arrive à deviner rapidement ; mais d'autre fois, il sèche, rame, cherche pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le dessin soit sous ses yeux et qu'il comprenne – et l'air satisfait de Dean à ce moment là lui prouve bien qu'il l'a vu du coin des yeux chercher, se tromper, s'agacer mais attendre, toujours attendre le résultat final avec le plus grand respect et la plus belle admiration qu'il puisse y avoir.

Et Seamus sait qu'au fond, ça touche Dean.

Il y a ces jours où son meilleur ami ne se rend pas compte de sa présence à ses côtés, perdu dans son monde comme il est. C'est souvent ces moments où il dessine des portraits, d'ailleurs – et Seamus est toujours tellement impressionné de voir à quel point Dean mémorise les visages, les corps, les expressions. Il l'a vu esquisser la moue pensive d'une Lavande concentrée sur un devoir de Potions, l'air perdu d'Harry face à une explication d'Hermione, la passion de Ron jouant aux échecs. Il l'a vu reproduire le sourire si rare de Pansy Parkinson – un vrai sourire, pas un rictus comme elle a l'habitude de l'arborer – et le lui offrir. Les rougeurs sur les joues de la Serpentard qui avait pris la fuite en emportant le dessin avec elle, sans un mot, avait fait rire Seamus – sans moquerie, juste comme ça, parce que Dean avait l'air simplement heureux d'avoir pu donner un cadeau et par Merlin, qu'il était beau avec ce sourire un brin niais sur le visage.

Ce monde coloré et vif, Seamus pouvait y tomber n'importe quand, à n'importe quelle heure, n'importe comment – autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Oui, il pouvait, il peut y tomber – pourvu que Dean soit celui qui manie le pinceau et le crayon, celui qui remplit les couleurs de ce monde nouveau et enchanté qui s'offre à ses yeux. Il a toujours l'impression d'être ailleurs, d'être _chez lui –_ et parfois il se surprend à soupirer doucement, détendu, profitant de l'instant présent sans plus y réfléchir.

C'était peut-être quelque chose qui avait renforcé leur lien, tout ça – ces petits moments dispersés dans le château, silencieux, à dessiner et regarder l'autre dessiner. À juste profiter de la présence de l'autre, perdu dans son monde, dans leur monde. Peut-être que c'était ce qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux, aussi – parce qu'il avait vu Dean esquisser ses traits, son sourire, ses larmes, reproduire à la perfection son corps sans jamais oublier sa petite cicatrice sur son index – un incident malheureux quand il était enfant et qu'à l'époque, il aimait nommer blessure de guerre.

Et puis ils ont grandi, et la guerre, la vraie, Seamus l'a connue. Il a eu d'autres cicatrices, et le monde dessiné par Dean est devenu gris, noir, tristesse, cendres. Au début, il continuait de colorer l'espoir, de l'insuffler dans chaque tableau, chaque feuille sur laquelle son crayon s'arrêtait. Et puis la guerre avait envahi les couloirs du château et tout s'était teinté de noir – comme si les dessins se délavaient sous une pluie trop forte et éternelle.

Et Dean est parti. Et Seamus s'est retrouvé seul. Seul dans un château rempli des capes noires des Mangemorts, de la froideur du manque d'espoir, de la douleur du désespoir. Il a vu Neville se lever, se dresser, avec un courage qu'il n'avait jusque là qu'effleuré. Il l'a vu mener une résistance sans faillir, Ginny et Luna à ses côtés – et ils sont devenus les tâches de couleurs dont il avait besoin pour avancer. Les blonds de Luna et Neville, le roux flamboyant de Ginny. Le doux chocolat si dur face aux ennemis, le bleu devenu si terre-à-terre et froid. Ce sont les meneurs, les têtes, et pourtant son camarade de chambre s'est retrouvé bien vite seul face à la menace.

Seamus n'a jamais eu les épaules pour ça. Il n'est qu'un suiveur – alors il a continué à suivre, à être derrière, à aider comme il pouvait. Il est un Gryffondor, et les couleurs rouge et or lui criaient que, peut-être, bientôt, plus tard, il reverrait Dean. Alors il se bat, encore, toujours, sans réfléchir.

Et il y a eu la Bataille ; celle avec un B majuscule, celle qui a tout changé, celle qui les a sauvés – ou tués. Seamus se souvient encore des corps étalés au sol, ornant les couloirs, cette décoration macabre dont même Samain n'aurait pas voulu. Ça a été rude, douloureux – mais au milieu de toute cette foule mêlant larmes de tristesse et de joie, il l'a vu.

Dean a maigri, et peut-être est-ce à force de le voir dessiner des corps qu'il connaît si bien le sien. Ou peut-être juste parce qu'il aime l'observer, parce que la nuit pour oublier la douleur et la peur il pense à Dean, avec lui, qui rit avec ce son si doux à ses oreilles. Mais en le voyant, il a tout de suite compris – ça a été dur pour lui aussi. Pourtant, il n'a pas hésité une seconde à courir vers lui, à sauter dans ses bras, à pleurer dans son cou. À le serrer contre lui à n'en plus finir, à ne plus le lâcher pour sentir qu'enfin il est là, avec lui, qu'il ne le quittera plus, pas pour l'instant, pas maintenant, pas encore une fois.

Et Dean pleure, pleure contre lui, hoquette à n'en plus finir, et Seamus a le ventre noué et le cœur qui se serre, serre, serre. Parce qu'il préfère le sourire de Dean, et ses rires, ses mains qui dessinent plutôt que s'agrippent à lui comme à une bouée. Tout ça, toute cette destruction, ça lui fait peur, atrocement peur. Il veut oublier, partir, ne plus penser à cette année d'horreur – plus jamais. Il sait que plus rien ne sera plus pareil, que les nouvelles cicatrices sur son corps lui rappelleront encore et encore que tout ça n'est que la réalité, n'était que la réalité. Mais il ne veut pas. Il veut croire, il veut retrouver un bout d'espoir. Il veut que Dean dessine à nouveau, remplisse son monde de couleur comme il sait si bien le faire – avec de simples gestes qui n'appartiennent qu'à lui, ces silences qui les accompagnent, ces moments juste à eux, juste à eux deux. Il veut tout ça, c'est égoïste mais il se dit qu'après tout, ils l'ont bien mérité. Ils ont droit de se reposer.

Et au lendemain de la guerre, ils ne se quittent plus. Tous ces mois de construction, reconstruction, ils les passent ensemble, l'un à côté de l'autre, à se souvenir de comment c'est, d'être de nouveau en paix. Ils parlent, un jour, ils racontent, se libèrent. Et ils avancent.

Et de nouveau, Dean dessine, avec ces couleurs immenses qui remplissent ses toiles, ses mains, ses yeux – et le monde de Seamus, le monde de Seamus est fait de toutes ces couleurs assemblées et mélangées par les mains de Dean. Et il l'aime, il l'aime tellement – tellement qu'il en mourrait.

Tellement que le jour où Dean lui présente cette jolie moldue au doux rire dont il est tombé amoureux, Seamus voudrait la haïr. Mais il n'y arrive pas, parce qu'elle est si gentille, avec cette petite pointe de caractère et de folie, et qu'ils passent leur temps à rire ensemble et Dean à être heureux de les voir si bien s'entendre. Et son monde de couleur est toujours si grand, si beau.

Et il aime Dean, encore, toujours, toujours plus quand il lui place cette adorable petite fille encore bébé dans les bras avec sa fierté de jeune papa. Tellement qu'il en pleure en se disant qu'il voudrait que ce soit aussi la sienne, de fille – mais ça il n'en parle jamais à Dean, qui a sa petite famille si heureuse.

Pourtant, un jour, Dean vient le voir. Il est seul, il n'a plus de bague mais les mains pleines de dessins. Le regard désolé et des excuses sur les lèvres – des lèvres que Seamus ne voudra plus jamais arrêter d'embrasser. Parce que Dean l'aime aussi, qu'importe le temps qu'il a mit à s'en rendre compte, qu'importe les détours qu'il a fait. Grâce à ça, ils vont avoir une petite fille à élever, s'amuse Seamus, en bon père gaga – et la partager avec Tina ne le dérange pas, jamais, parce qu'ils rient toujours ensemble et qu'elle continue d'adorer ses meilleurs amis gays.

Et Seamus est si heureux de voir son monde de couleur s'agrandir et s'enrichir sous les mains douces et expertes de son mari – c'est tout ce dont il a besoin dans sa vie.

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien ! *keur*


End file.
